Une épopée bouleversante
by TheVersatileWriter
Summary: Cassie est la Princesse des ténèbres. Sa mission est de trouver un mari pour pouvoir accéder au trône. Sebastian Michaelis est le plus apte à jouer ce rôle. Mais Lucifer, le frère aîné de Cassie, ne voit pas les choses de la même manière. (Tenez-vous bien, ça va secouer.) /!\ Triggers : Inceste Frère-sœur/Violence/Fessée/Drame/Scarification /!\
1. Une demande inattendue

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je partage ce rp que j'écris avec ma meilleure amie depuis plusieurs mois. Il a été mis à jour et corrigé mais je tiens à m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes, répétitions ou mauvaises mises en forme qui auraient échappé à ma vigilance.

Cette fiction est taggée dans Black Butler car Sebastian, Ciel et quelques autres personnages apparaissent parfois et quel'histoire se passe dans cet univers.

Cassie et Elina sont inventées. Lucifer est physiquement comme Loki (Thor, Marvel) et Odin est physiquement similaire à son personnage (Thor, Marvel) mais version Enfer.

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fanfiction. Et je tiens à prévenir dès maintenant qu'il y aura des scènes de Rating M par la suite, que je signalerai en temps voulu.

* * *

Cassie était installée dans sa chambre. Elle jouait du piano depuis presque 1 heure pour passer le temps. Ce furent trois coups toqués à la porte qui la stoppèrent dans sa musique.

" **Entrez** ", répondit la jeune femme en se tournant vers la porte de sa chambre. Hadès se présenta à elle. Cassie l'appréciait beaucoup, il était d'une grande aide et ses conseils étaient en général très sages et avisés.

" **Princesse, il est l'heure de dîner. Votre père vous attend**."

Après avoir descendu les grands escaliers de sa chambre qui menaient au deuxième étage, elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger et y retrouva son père. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire et le dîner pu commencer après que les domestiques aient fini de les servir.

Le début du dîner se passa dans le silence, seul le bruit des couverts se faisait entendre. Même les démons s'offraient le luxe d'un bon repas de temps en temps.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Satan, le roi des Enfers, posa finalement ses couverts avant de fixer sa fille qui continuait de manger tranquillement. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle le regarde avant de dire, " **Cassie, ma fille. J'aimerais te demander quelque chose** **...** "

Le démon affichait un air terriblement sérieux.

La jeune femme observa son père l'espace d'un instant avant de poser les couverts à son tour et de croiser ses mains sur la table. Elle afficha le même air sérieux, incertaine de ce que son père pouvait bien vouloir lui demander.

" **Oui ?"**

Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement face à l'attente silencieuse qu'imposait le Roi.

" **Quand vas-tu te trouver un mari, Cassie ? Je veux des petits-enfants. Quand vas-tu me donner des petits enfants ? Il y a de si beaux démons dans ce royaume, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que personne ne t'a tapé dans l'œil ? Maintenant que j'y pense, il y a Sebastian... As-tu reparlé à Sebastian ? Je suis sûr qu'il te plaît toujours ! En plus, c'est un duc. Quoi de mieux ! … Alors ?** "

Après avoir déballé ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sans prendre une pause pour respirer, Satan fixa à nouveau sa fille, attendant sa réponse.

Elle crut rêver en entendant ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Toute cette attente insupportable se soldait finalement par une des nombreuses discussions qu'elle _détestait_ aborder ... Le mariage et la descendance.

Elle soupira bruyamment en décontractant ses muscles.

" **Papa ... On en a déjà parlé** **.** **..",** commença-t-elle en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel avant d'afficher un air embêté. Hadès se tenait dans un coin de la pièce depuis le début du dîner pour veiller au bon déroulement des choses, comme à son habitude. Cette conversation lui décrocha un léger sourire.

" **Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des enfants pour le moment. Et je peux encore attendre pour le mariage..** **.** " Cassie soupira lentement.

" **En ce qui concerne Sebastian, il a quitté le Royaume il y a 200 ans. Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard pour espérer débuter une quelconque relation avec lui. Et soit dit en passant : je ne sais rien de lui mis à part qu'il a énormément de popularité avec toutes les démones du Royaume.** "

Satan rit doucement, amusé par ce que venait de dire sa fille. Il était certain que Sebastian ne la laissait pas indifférente, mais elle continuait d'affirmer le contraire.

" **Tu n'as qu'à le retrouver** ", dit-il comme si c'était évident. " **Il ne faut pas passer à côté d'un démon comme lui. De plus**..."

Il fit une pause, prenant soudainement un air plus grave en regardant Cassie en coin.

 **"** **Ton couronnement ne pourra se faire que lorsque tu auras trouvé quelqu'un à épouser. Tu as atteint ta majorité il y a longtemps maintenant, il est temps que tu penses à prendre tes responsabilités. Tu es la Princesse des Ténèbres, tu ne pourras pas y échapper."**

Alors que Cassie avait pris une gorgée d'eau, elle faillit s'étouffer face à la dernière phrase de Satan. Elle déposa le verre en grimaçant légèrement face à la gêne qu'elle ressentait.

 **"** **Mais papaaaaa**!", commença-t-elle en se repositionnant sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

 **"** **Peut-être que je ne pourrais pas y échapper, mais au moins j'ai encore du temps devant moi. Et arrête avec Sebastian. Il ne m'intéresse pas. Ce n'est pas mon style** **."**

La Princesse pu déceler l'amusement d'Hadès et lui envoya un regard noir qui signifiait : " _**Au lieu de t'amuser, aide-moi à me sortir de là**_ **.** "

Satan soupira doucement. Sa fille ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter, ce qui l'attristait. Elle s'obstinait à repousser son couronnement et donc, son mariage. Pas de mariage, pas de descendance. C'était malheureusement un point important dans une famille royale, surtout pour celle qui régnait sur les Enfers.

" **Le trône t'attend, le peuple t'attend** ", dit-il. " **Essaye de ne pas trop traîner, Cassie** **."**

La jeune femme voulut répondre, mais son père prit les devants en ordonnant, " **Retrouve Sebastian."**

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent subitement face à cet ordre soudain.

 **"** **Sérieusement ? Tu tiens vraiment à ce que j'aille le retrouver pour le demander en mariage ?** **",** demanda-t-elle, abasourdie par la tournure que prenait la situation.

" **Franchement j'ai connu mieux niveau romantisme** **...",** claqua-t-elle en grimaçant, lassée de tout ça.

Face au regard insistant de son père, Cassie soupira en se levant, résignée.

" **Bon très bien. Je ne promets pas qu'il va accepter mais je vais essayer** **..."** La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air enjoué à l'idée de partir à la chasse au mari mais elle ne voulait pas décevoir son père.

Satan fut _ravi._

* * *

 _Est-ce que la suite vous intéresse ?_


	2. Une mission peu encourageante

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla avec une boule au ventre. Elle allait bientôt devoir partir de son Royaume dans le but de ramener Sebastian avec elle et cette idée ne l'enchantait absolument pas.

C'est avec un long soupir plaintif que la Princesse se tourna dans son lit en se cachant le visage avec ses coussins.

" **J'ai pas envie** **...** ", souffla-t-elle en serrant les poings sur ses oreillers.

Les plaintes de Cassie furent coupées court lorsqu'elle entendit trois coups distincts contre la porte de sa chambre. Sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de donner son autorisation, la porte s'ouvrit sur Hadès, le conseiller du roi.

" **Princesse** ", interpella-t-il. " **N'est-il pas temps de vous lever ?"**

Il s'avança vers les rideaux pour les ouvrir avant de se tourner vers le lit, amusé en voyant l'air blasé de la jeune démone.

 **"Vous avez une mission à accomplir, il ne faut pas traîner**."

Cassie ne bougea pas en entendant Hadès entrer. Elle était habituée à ce qu'il vienne la réveiller, mais cette fois, elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à coopérer.

La jeune femme bougonna quelque chose d'inaudible tout en se cachant un peu plus dans sa couette et sous ses coussins.

Hadès sourit, amusé en voyant la réaction de la jeune princesse. Quand elle réagissait ainsi, elle lui faisait penser à une humaine. C'était plutôt paradoxal pour un démon.

" **Princesse** ", commença-t-il en s'approchant du lit. " **Votre père attend beaucoup de vous, vous ne devez pas le décevoir. Ce n'est pas facile, mais vous devez l'écouter. C'est le prix à payer en possédant le statut unique de Princesse des Ténèbres."**

Il tendit une main vers elle avant d'ajouter.

" **Levez-vous, nous devons préparer votre départ. Je vais vous y aider."**

Deux minutes passèrent dans un silence complet pendant lesquelles Cassie réfléchissait à la quête irréelle qui l'attendait. Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et en sortit 15 minutes plus tard, lavée et apprêtée.

" **Bon ... Bah voilà** **.",** annonça-t-elle en s'adossant contre un mur, les bras croisés. Elle n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas enchantée à l'idée de partir à la recherche de Sebastian pour une demande aussi grotesque et inconcevable.

 **"Vous allez vous rendre sur Terre. N'êtes-vous pas ravie ?"** demanda Hadès, quelque peu étonné que la jeune démone ne soit pas emballée par cette idée. " **Ça fait un moment que vous n'êtes pas retournée parmi les humains."**

 **"** **J'aurai été ravie si ça n'avait pas été pour une mission aussi grotesque** ", râla Cassie en croisant un peu plus les bras sur sa poitrine.

Le conseiller s'approcha lentement de la princesse avant de lui arranger quelques mèches de cheveux, bienveillant.

 **"Vous pouvez d'abord prendre du temps pour vous et seulement ensuite, retrouver Sebastian."**

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre, **"Vous pourriez en profiter pour entamer votre premier pacte, Princesse."**

Un léger grognement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme face à la proposition du conseiller.

 **"** **Je n'ai pas envie de faire un pacte. Mon esprit est déjà bien assez occupé pour avoir le temps de me trouver un humain en désespoir de cause** **."**

Hadès ne répondit pas tout de suite à la répartie de la jeune démone, se contentant de la fixer pour essayer de déceler si elle plaisantait.

 **"Princesse** ", commença-t-il, sérieux. " **C'est la première fois que j'entends cela de la bouche d'un démon. Vous n'avez donc pas envie de passer un pacte ?"** répéta-t-il.

En répétant ses mots, il attira le regard de Cassie sur lui.

 **"Vous êtes différente, mais j'ignore si c'est en bien** ", dit-il, sincère. " **Savez-vous seulement ce que vous désirez ?"**

 **"** **Comme si le fait d'être différente était nouveau, Hadès ... Tu me côtoies depuis ma naissance, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas comme les autres démons. Et manque de bol, c'est sur moi que le sang royal est tombé** ", annonça-t-elle en se renfrognant un peu plus, mal à l'aise.

 **"** **Tout ce que je désire est de pouvoir vivre sans avoir de pression hiérarchique, sans avoir à me soucier de ma descendance, de mon héritage ou d'un quelconque mariage. Cette vie n'est pas faite pour moi mais je me rends compte que je n'arriverai jamais à y échapper** **..."** Cassie soupira doucement en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Elle détestait se confier de la sorte.

Le démon l'avait attentivement, silencieux. Elle s'était confiée à lui, preuve qu'elle avait besoin de parler de ce qui la tracassait.

" **Vous êtes prise au piège de votre rang** ", dit-il. " **Je suis navré que ça ne se passe pas comme vous le désiriez."**

Cassie fronça les sourcils pendant quelques secondes, énervée par ses obligations. Puis l'expression de son visage se radoucît.

 **"** **Ce n'est pas en me plaignant de mon sort que ça changera quelque chose** ", annonça-t-elle en s'éloignant du mur pour s'approcher de la porte de sa chambre.

" **Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller sur Terre. Mais je n'ai aucune foutue idée de comment je vais faire là-bas. Je n'ai aucun plan en tête !** **"**

Hadès sourit légèrement avant de dire, " **Il n'y a pas besoin de plan, il suffit de laisser parler votre instinct. Vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez."**

Le conseiller s'inclina, une main sur le cœur avant d'ajouter, " **Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir."**

Après s'être redressé, il s'approcha de la princesse en lui tendant sa main. " **Laissez-moi vous accompagner au portail le plus proche**."

Cassie accepta l'offre d'Hadès et le suivit jusqu'au portail. Une fois devant celui-ci, la jeune femme ne pouvait cacher son appréhension. Elle jouait avec ses doigts et tentait de garder une respiration calme et détendue.

 **"** **Bon ... On y est** **...",** annonça-t-elle la gorge nouée.

Le conseiller tenta de la rassurer en lui donnant d'autres conseils précieux avant d'ouvrir le portail.

 **"N'oubliez pas de me contacter si vous avez besoin d'aide, Princesse."**

C'est à ces mots que Cassie s'avança à l'intérieur de la grande porte. La seconde d'après, elle se retrouva sur Terre, devant une maison qui semblait lui être destinée. Ses habits avaient changé d'apparence. Elle se fondait à présent parfaitement dans la masse. Il était temps à présent de découvrir où logeait Sebastian ...

Elle patienta quelques minutes avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle n'était pas habituée à autant de changements en si peu de temps et le fait de se retrouver seule sur Terre ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

Une heure plus tard et après avoir découvert sa nouvelle petite maison, la jeune femme décida de partir à la recherche du démon. Elle se dirigea vers la place du village pour essayer de soutirer des informations aux habitants.

Pendant que la jeune démone semblait s'informer dans le village, une paire d'yeux rouges la fixait, l'observant attentivement.

" **Te voilà enfin, petite sœur** **..."** dit l'observateur alors qu'un sourire inquiétant fendait son visage.

* * *

Les choses vont tout doucement commencer à s'assombrir... _Careful._


	3. Lucifer

Cette personne qui suivait Cassie n'était autre que Lucifer, son frère aîné. Ce dernier se déplaçait de toit en toit en fonction des déplacements de la princesse pour être certain de la garder à l'œil.

Elle avait déjà accostée plusieurs villageois avec à chaque fois, la même question.

" **Bonjour ! Est-ce que vous connaissez un certain Sebastian Michaelis ? Grand, cheveux noirs, élégant** **?** **"** Mais personne ne semblait réellement vouloir l'aider. Les habitants ne la connaissaient pas et se méfiaient des nouveaux visages.

C'est alors en désespoir de cause que la jeune femme s'engouffra un peu plus loin dans le village, vers des rues étroites et insalubres.

En suivant la jeune démone, Lucifer put entendre qu'elle cherchait Sebastian Michaelis. Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose, ce devait être un démon qui possédait un titre. Pourquoi le cherchait-elle ?

" **Je veux tout savoir** ", souffla-t-il. " **Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais tu es entièrement** _ **à moi**_ **."**

Alors qu'elle venait à peine d'entrer dans une des ruelles malfamées de Londres, un petit groupe composé de trois hommes vint à sa rencontre. Des rires gras et lourds de sens arrivèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles alors qu'elle continuait de marcher.

 **"Regardez les gars, v'là une p'tite nouvelle dans le coin !"**

La troupe se remit à rire.

Cassie ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. Aussi, elle baissa un peu plus la tête en pressant le pas.

 **"Regardez ça, elle nous ignore ! Ça s'fait pas d'ignorer les personnes qui t'adressent la parole, poupée !"** L'un des hommes se précipita vers Cassie pour lui attraper le bras, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

 **"Voyons, qu'as-tu à nous offrir... ?"**

Tout en demandant ça, les autres membres vinrent entourer la jeune démone pour la coincer.

 **"T'as d'l'argent ?"** demanda un autre. **"Ou tu préfères nous payer en nature ?"**

À ces mots, tout le petit groupe ricana. Le regard de Cassie devint alors de plus en plus noir.

" **Je vous conseille de me lâcher si vous ne voulez pas finir en tas de chair sanglant** ", menaça-t-elle en forçant sur son bras pour essayer de se libérer.

Face aux menaces de la jeune démone, les hommes éclatèrent de rire, moqueurs.

" **Comme si tu pouvais quelque chose contre nous. Tu seras notre objet pour les prochaines heures..."** s'amusa l'un d'eux.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, ce dernier eut la tête coupée en deux au niveau des oreilles. La petite bande hurla immédiatement, choquée par ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

 **"C'est quoi ce bord- ?!"**

Celui qui venait de parler n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, se retrouvant dans le même état que son collègue. Les deux derniers hommes commencèrent alors à fuir, mais une forme noire humanoïde vint leur bloquer le passage avant de transpercer leurs ventres de ses poings. Elle les retira ensuite, laissant lourdement tomber les cadavres au sol.

Cassie n'eut pas le temps de réagir face à ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Elle était pourtant certaine de ne pas encore avoir mis ses menaces à exécution ... Comment est-ce que ces malotrus pouvaient-ils bien subir le sort qu'elle leur avait réservé alors qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre ?

Ce fut un regard rouge tourné vers elle qui répondit à ses questions intérieures. Néanmoins, de là où elle se trouvait, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas voir de qui il s'agissait. La peur commença tout doucement à s'immiscer en elle sans qu'elle ne tente quoi que ce soit.

Un sourire fendit lentement le visage de la forme noire qui commença à se dissiper, laissant peu à peu place à l'apparence humaine de Lucifer.

" **Bonjour, petite sœur** ", salua-t-il alors que son sourire s'agrandissait. " **Je t'ai manqué**?"


	4. Retrouvailles

À ces mots, il s'approcha doucement, prudemment d'elle. Il ne prêtait pas attention aux cadavres qui jonchaient la ruelle, marchant dessus comme si c'étaient de vulgaires insectes.

Cassie n'était pas certaine d'être tout à fait éveillée en reconnaissant son frère, Lucifer. Il avait certainement déjà purgé sa peine et venait d'être libéré. Néanmoins, elle n'avait jamais été vraiment à l'aise en sa présence. Au lieu de se jeter sur lui et de le prendre dans ses bras comme n'importe quelle sœur l'aurait fait, Cassie se contenta de l'observer en restant sur ses gardes.

" **Bonjour, Lucifer** **..."**

La jeune femme serra doucement les poings, incertaine de ce qu'il faisait ici au lieu d'être en Enfer.

Lucifer afficha une moue déçue avant de dire.

" **C'est tout ce dont j'ai le droit ? Ça fait pourtant si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus...** **"**

En souriant à nouveau, il ouvrit ses bras pour inciter sa sœur à venir l'enlacer.

 **"** **Viens dans mes bras, petite sœur. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! Le temps n'a jamais été aussi long sans toi** **!"**

Cassie déglutit difficilement face à l'invitation exagérée de son frère.

 **"** **Euhm, je** **-"** Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle en voyant qu'elle ne comptait pas répondre à sa requête. Il l'enlaça sans chercher à savoir si elle acceptait ce rapprochement.

La jeune femme restait de marbre, ses yeux semblaient chercher une solution aux alentours.

 **"** **Tu .. Tu pourrais me lâcher, s'il te plaît ?** **",** demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

 **"** **Pourquoi donc, petite sœur ? Tu n'apprécies pas que nous soyons aussi proches ?** **"**

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, Lucifer resserra son étreinte sur la jeune démone. Un humain serait déjà mort étouffé depuis longtemps.

" **Je n'ai pas envie de te lâcher... Tu m'as tellement manqué** ", souffla-t-il, semblant subitement attristé.

Il jouait parfaitement la comédie, même s'il ne mentait pas lorsqu'il disait que Cassie lui avait manqué.

La jeune femme eu bien vite le souffle coupé face à l'étreinte musclée de Lucifer. Elle tenta de le repousser plusieurs fois mais il ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Elle décida donc d'utiliser sa force démoniaque pour s'extirper des bras de son frère sans le brusquer. Son but n'était pas de créer un différend fraternel ... Le démon se retrouva face à elle malgré lui.

" **... Je suis désolée mais je dois partir. J'ai des choses à faire** ", annonça la jeune femme en jouant doucement avec ses doigts pour tenter de dissimuler son malaise.

" **Au revoir, Lucifer**." A ces mots, Cassie tourna les talons pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de cette rue et de pouvoir enfin réussir la mission que son père lui avait donné.

Au lieu de la rattraper physiquement, Lucifer interpella la jeune démone en disant, " **Tu cherches un certain Sebastian Michaelis, n'est-ce pas ? Qui est-ce ?** **"**

Cassie s'était arrêtée, prise de court par la question de son frère. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ? Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, attendant une réponse à sa question silencieuse.

" _ **Qui**_ **est-ce** ?" répéta-t-il, se faisant plus insistant.

Cassie ne savait pas pourquoi son corps réagissait ainsi, mais elle sentait une légère angoisse lui tirailler le ventre et le cœur à la façon dont lui avait parlé son frère.

" **Un ancien ami. Ce n'est pas important. Et comme je l'ai dit ... Je dois y aller**." La jeune femme dû se battre mentalement pour obliger son corps à se tourner dos à Lucifer pour reprendre sa marche.

" _ **Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si fébrile face à lui ?!**_ ", se demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant de l'endroit où se trouvait encore son frère.

Il laissa sa sœur s'éloigner, lui faisant croire qu'il la laissait tranquille. Cependant, il réapparut devant elle sans crier gare, lui bloquant alors le chemin. Il ancra immédiatement son regard intense dans le sien.

" **Un ancien ami, dis-tu ? Pourquoi veux-tu le retrouver** ?" demanda-t-il avant de plisser les yeux, lui déconseillant silencieusement de mentir.

" **Tu ne peux rien cacher à ton aîné**."

Cassie observa son frère pendant quelques secondes en essayant de comprendre pourquoi il voulait avoir autant d'informations.

" **Désolée mais je ne crois pas que ça te regarde, Lucifer. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que tu ne devrais pas traîner sur Terre alors que tu viens à peine de sortir de prison. A ta place, je retournerai dans notre Royaume avant de t'attirer des ennuis** ", conseilla-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

" **Personne ne me dit quoi faire, Cassie. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps** ", lui rappela-t-il.

Il s'approcha subitement d'elle, ne laissant que quelques millimètres de distance entre leurs visages.

" **Je vais reposer ma question.** _ **Pourquoi**_ **veux-tu retrouver Sebastian Michaelis** **?"**

Le démon sentait que c'était pour quelque chose d'important qu'il _devait_ empêcher d'arriver.

Cassie fronça les sourcils, énervée par l'attitude de son frère.

" **Je vais donc aussi me répéter dans ce cas.** _ **Désolée**_ **, mais ça ne te regarde** _ **pas.**_ " Une tension palpable était en train de s'immiscer entre les deux démons. Leur retrouvaille avait pourtant bien commencé et voilà qu'à présent, ils se défiaient du regard.

" **Tout ce qui te concerne me regarde, petite sœur** ", rappela-t-il. " **Ne m'oblige pas à t'arracher la vérité de la bouche** **..."**

Lucifer frôla doucement la joue de la jeune démone avant de glisser les doigts dans son cou, lui décrochant des frissons. Les battements du cœur de la jeune démone reprirent de plus belle face au comportement de Lucifer.

" **Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Cassie. Sois gentille... Dis-moi pourquoi tu recherches ce démon** **",** souffla-t-il, toujours aussi proche de son visage. " **Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu n'as pas l'air heureuse** **..."**

Le démon affichait presque des yeux de chien battu, tentant de manipuler sa sœur par les sentiments. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'engouffrait lentement dans son piège malgré sa détermination à rester distante.

 **"** **Je .** **..",** commença-t-elle d'une voix incertaine sans réussir à le quitter du regard.

 **"** **Tu te trompes, je suis heureuse. Très heureuse même. Et le fait de devoir le retrouver n'est pas un choix. C'est une demande ... Un ordre** **."** La jeune femme avait dit cela sans pouvoir s'arrêter alors que son mental lui interdisait de se dévoiler de la sorte. Personne ne devait connaître la raison de sa présence ici. Surtout pas Lucifer.

 **"** **Un ordre** **?"** répéta-t-il surpris alors que ses doigts retrouvaient la joue de sa sœur. " **C'est père qui t'a donné un tel ordre, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, il aime utiliser son statut et son autorité quand ça l'arrange. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça?** **"** Cassie réprima un frisson en sentant la main de son frère caresser sa joue. Mais à nouveau, elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi son corps réagissait ainsi. C'est comme s'il lui envoyait constamment des signaux pour l'avertir d'un quelconque danger qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir.

Lucifer ne quittait pas sa sœur du regard, faussement compatissant. Le piège se refermait doucement autour d'elle, tel un papillon dans une toile.

 **"** **Je sais que tu n'es pas heureuse. Je le vois** ", ajouta-t-il.

 **"** **Je vais bien, Lucifer**." contredit-elle pour couper court à cette discussion.

" **Tu n'as qu'à aller chez moi en attendant mon retour. Je ne serai pas longue. On aura tout le temps de discuter ce soir, mais là je dois vraiment partir** **..."** Cassie venait de l'inviter sans s'en rendre compte. Encore une fois. Quelque chose clochait dès qu'elle était en présence de son frère mais elle n'arrivait pas à déceler quoi.

Pendant une demi-seconde, Lucifer afficha un sourire satisfait. Ce n'était pas tout-à-fait ce qu'il voulait, mais c'était un début.

" **Je vois que ça ne sert à rien que j'insiste. Je te remercie pour ton invitation, je me ferai une joie de rester chez toi,** _ **avec**_ **toi** ", dit-il, piégeant Cassie dans sa proposition.

Il ancra son regard dans le sien avant d'ajouter, " **Rentre vite, d'accord**?"

Tout en disant cela, il vint doucement lui caresser le cou, tendre. Sur le long terme, il espérait créer un manque chez elle lorsqu'ils seraient éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Sans répondre, Cassie hocha positivement la tête tout en s'éloignant pour de bon.


	5. Rapprochement

Elle semblait encore toute chamboulée par ces retrouvailles mais les chassa bien vite de son esprit pour se concentrer sur sa mission. Après plusieurs heures de recherche, une villageoise accepta enfin de lui parler.

" **J'ai entendu parler d'un Sebastian. Un majordome je crois, au service des Phantomhive. Enfin du Comte, en tout cas. C'est assez reculé mais si vous avez un bon cheval, vous y serez certainement en moins d'une heure.** **"**

La jeune femme remercia chaleureusement son interlocutrice et alla acheter un cheval avant de se mettre en route pour le manoir des Phantomhive.

Cassie sillonnait les chemins de Londres et ses environs depuis près de 3 heures sans réussir à trouver le manoir des Phantomhive. Malgré son acharnement et sa volonté de réussir, elle dû arrêter ses recherches car la nuit était en train de tomber. C'est avec regret qu'elle rebroussa chemin. Elle arriva enfin chez elle vers onze heures du soir. Lucifer l'attendait impatiemment.

Au retour de Cassie, son frère n'attendit pas pour la rejoindre, satisfait de la savoir dans ses griffes, ou presque. Ça n'allait pas tarder...

" **Tu as été longue** ", commenta-t-il.

La jeune femme soupira bruyamment en entrant dans sa maison, exténuée. Elle étouffa un cri en entendant une voix surgir d'un coin de la pièce. Elle se gifla mentalement. Comment avait-elle pu _oublier_ la présence de son frère ?…

" **Bonsoir Lucifer** ", commença-t-elle en déposant son sac à côté de la porte d'entrée.

" **Ne** **pars pas si longtemps alors que nous venons à peine de nous retrouver, petite sœur…** **"**

" **Désolée pour l'attente mais je ne connais pas encore assez bien Londres et ses environs pour réussir à retrouver mon chemin. J'ai** **-** **"** À ces mots, Lucifer s'approcha rapidement d'elle, si rapidement que la jeune démone aurait pu croire qu'il s'était téléporté face à elle.

" **Nous avons à présent du temps pour nous** ", souffla-t-il près de son oreille.

" **Je .. Euhm ... Oui** **?** **"** Elle se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise face à cette nouvelle proximité.

 **"** **Je vois que tu es distante** ", souffla-t-il, presque rauque. " **Pourquoi ? Je sais que je t'ai aussi manqué** **..."**

Doucement, il commença à faire reculer sa sœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bloquée contre le mur le plus proche. Il posa ses mains contre ce dernier, de chaque côté de la tête de Cassie.

 **"** **Je ne suis pas distante, c'est juste que tu agis** **-** **-"** Cassie se retrouva bloquée contre un mur.

" **Différemment .** **..",** souffla-t-elle en retenant sa respiration.

" **Profitons pleinement de nos retrouvailles. Ne fais plus semblant, laisse-toi submerger par ma présence** **..."**

Tout en disant cela, il avait de plus en plus approché son visage. À présent, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Une certaine tension s'était immiscée entre eux, provoquée intentionnellement par Lucifer. La jeune femme était prise de court et ne savait pas comment réagir face à l'attitude de son frère. Alors qu'il commençait à se pencher vers elle, Cassie tourna rapidement la tête sur le côté en posant ses mains sur le torse de Lucifer pour essayer de le faire reculer.

" **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Ce n'est pas parce-que tu m'as manqué que tu dois être aussi tactile. Tu es bien trop proche de moi et je n'aime pas ça. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec la proximité** **..."** La jeune femme sentait son cœur battre plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée.

 **"** **Tu avoues donc que je t'ai manqué** ", se moqua gentiment le démon, ravi de lui avoir fait avouer ce point important.

" **Tu es mon frère ... Évidemment que tu m'as manqué** **...** ", avoua-t-elle en baissant le regard avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, gênée.

Malgré la gêne de sa sœur, le démon ne se retira pas, loin de là. Même s'ils étaient de la même race, il avait toujours été plus fort qu'elle.

" **Tu es tellement différente des autres démons, Cassie... Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi** ", avoua-t-il.

 **"** **Différente des autres démons**?", continua-t-elle en captant à nouveau le regard de Lucifer.

" **Je me demande si tu caches un secret qui expliquerait ça** **..."**

À ces mots, il lui frôla les lèvres alors que ses yeux devenaient rouges de désir charnel.

" **Peut-être parce-que je suis la Princesse des Ténèbres** **?** **",** railla la jeune femme d'un air moqueur avant de se stopper immédiatement lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Lucifer frôler les siennes.

" **Tu es la Princesse des Ténèbres, mais... ce n'est pas ça qui est différent chez toi** ", dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. " **Tu as des émotions, de l'empathie. Je ne dis pas que les démons n'en ont pas, mais** _ **toi**_ **... c'est bien plus que tes semblables**."

Tout en écoutant cette phrase, quelque chose en Cassie s'était réveillé. Son cœur s'était arrêté avant de reprendre de plus belle, une sensation étrangement agréable s'était immiscée en elle.

A nouveau, elle tenta doucement de le repousser afin de lui faire comprendre que cette attitude n'était pas acceptable.

Lucifer avait bien compris la tentative de la jeune démone pour le repousser, mais il fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué. D'un geste tendre mais possessif, ses lèvres vinrent s'emparer des siennes dans un baiser intense.

" **Mais je** **-"** La jeune femme fut à nouveau coupée par Lucifer, mais cette fois ce furent ses lèvres qui l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent immédiatement. Elle n'osait plus bouger, ni même respirer. Sa raison lui criait de le repousser mais sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Une force invisible semblait la contrôler et elle ne savait plus si elle souhaitait refuser ou accepter cette proximité interdite avec son frère. Et c'est avec stupeur que Cassie commença timidement à répondre à ce baiser malsain.

Lucifer sourit pendant une seconde contre les lèvres de sa sœur, ravi qu'elle prenne part au baiser. Néanmoins, cela le surprit, mais il évitait à tout prix de le montrer. Ce baiser était normal.

Le démon décolla légèrement ses lèvres pour mordiller celles de Cassie, se contenant de serrer les dents à sang. Il reprit subitement son baiser, immisçant sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune démone. Il prenait un plaisir malsain à jouer avec elle de cette façon.

Mais, après tout, ils étaient des démons... Ils étaient l'incarnation de ce qui était malsain. Se conduire ainsi ne pouvait leur être reproché, au contraire. Lucifer était curieux de voir comment la princesse allait réagir lorsqu'elle se rendrait _réellement_ compte de la situation...

La jeune femme fronça légèrement les sourcils en sentant son frère mordiller ses lèvres. Ce baiser ne devait pas devenir intime. Elle était déjà contre l'idée de l'embrasser de la sorte, alors si en plus il décidait de compliquer les choses ... Ce n'était pas normal. C'était malsain et interdit. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu contrer ce geste, son corps fut un peu plus bloqué contre le mur lorsque Lucifer intensifia leur baiser. Cassie savait que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal et dû mettre plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir bouger et le repousser de quelques centimètres.

" **Mais à quoi tu joues ? Tu n'arrives même pas à te contrôler. Ton esprit a été troublé à ce point par ton séjour en prison pour que tu puisses oublier que je suis ta sœur et non ta petite amie** **?!** **",** claqua Cassie en essayant faiblement de l'éloigner un peu plus d'elle tout en ancrant son regard fâché dans le sien.

Lucifer sourit, amusé par la réaction de sa sœur avant de se retirer. Il dit en ouvrant ses bras d'un geste théâtrale, **"** **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je me contrôle parfaitement** **!"**

Il se pencha vers elle en prenant subitement un air séducteur pour ajouter, " **Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas aimé ? L'inceste n'est pas un problème dans notre monde. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les humains en font tout un plat** **..."**

Le démon prenait son pied. Il savait quoi faire, quoi dire pour remuer les esprits..

" **Peut-être que pour toi c'est tout à fait normal, mais pas pour moi. Tu es mon frère et bien que nous soyons des démons, je ne partage pas ton point de vue à ce point libéré sur l'inceste** ", se justifia Cassie en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

 _"_ _ **Et je ne peux pas faire ça car je dois me marier. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être aussi proche avec un autre homme que mon futur mari**_ _",_ pensa-t-elle en sentant une gêne lui tordre l'estomac face à l'angoisse qu'elle éprouvait face à cette foutue mission.

Lucifer ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant d'observer sa sœur. Il sentait que quelque chose la tracassait, mais quoi ? Il devait lui faire cracher le morceau coûte que coûte, il sentait que c'était trop important pour ne pas être mis au courant.

" **Tu sais que je suis prêt à t'écouter si tu as besoin de parler** ", dit-il doucement. " **Je n'ai jamais été un frère modèle, mais ça ne m'a jamais empêché d'être là pour toi. Après tout, tu es ma petite sœur** **..."**

Le démon joueur qui était là encore une minute plus tôt s'était comme évaporé pour laisser place à un vrai grand frère…

Cassie avait levé son visage vers Lucifer pendant quelques secondes avant de le baisser à nouveau, embêtée.

 **"** **Je suis juste un peu mal à l'aise face à cette proximité que tu as instaurée, c'est tout** ", mentit-elle toujours sans relever le regard. Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence extrêmement pesant avant qu'elle ne décide de couper court à tout cela.

" **Bon ! Je dois probablement être très fatiguée vu l'heure qu'il est. Je vais certainement me coucher** ", s'empressa-t-elle de dire en contournant le démon pour s'en aller vers la salle de bain.

Lucifer laissa sa sœur s'éloigner de lui, mais avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce, il dit, " **Je** **ne dors jamais. Je veillerai personnellement sur toi** **..."**

Il dirigea son regard vers elle, croisant le sien, incertain. Il ne put empêcher un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

" **Je n'ai aucune mauvaise attention** ", précisa-t-il, quelque peu amusé.

Il adorait l'effet qu'il faisait sur Cassie. Alors qu'il venait à peine de la retrouver, il savait que leur relation n'allait que s'améliorer... pour lui.

" **Je suis une démone, je ne dors pas non plus. Mais les nuits sont beaucoup trop longues quand il n'y a rien à faire.** _ **Donc**_ **je préfère dormir pour passer le temps. Tu devrais faire de même. Je n'aime pas être observée** ", annonça-t-elle fermement dans le but de lui faire comprendre que ses plans tombaient à l'eau car elle ne comptait pas dormir en sa présence tout en sachant qu'il se contenterait de l'observer. C'était absolument hors de question.

" **Je ne dors** _ **jamais**_ ," répéta le démon d'un ton plus insistant, faisant comprendre à Cassie que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

Peu importe ce qu'elle voulait, Lucifer imposerait ses décisions en utilisant les bons arguments. " **Tu es la Princesse des Ténèbres, tu pourrais être la cible de démons mal intentionnés. Qui sait ce qui pourrait t'arriver ? Notre cher père n'est pas là pour te protéger comme au royaume** **."**

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, faisant claquer ses petits talons contre le sol carrelé.

" **Je vais te surveiller, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je refuse qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit**."

Cassie se retourna entièrement vers lui en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le regard sévère.

" **Dans ce cas, je ne dormirai pas. Après tout, je n'en ai pas besoin ! Et pour ta gouverne, je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou** ", claqua-t-elle en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils avant de s'adosser contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle. La nuit allait être longue ... La jeune femme avait espéré pouvoir dormir pour que les heures passent plus vite, mais ce qu'avait dit Lucifer l'empêchait de pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution. Elle allait donc devoir rester éveillée comme une vraie démone.

" **Pourquoi ce revirement de situation**?" s'amusa le démon.

Sans crier gare, il se déplaça rapidement face à Cassie, la coinçant contre le mur. Encore une fois, il avait été tellement rapide qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Les pupilles de la jeune femme s'étaient rétractées face à la proximité soudaine qu'avait à nouveau instauré Lucifer. Elle fronça les sourcils sans le lâcher du regard.

" **Tu as peur à l'idée que je te surveille pendant ton sommeil ?**

" **Je n'ai** _ **pas**_ **peur** ", cracha-t-elle ne prenant bien soin de souligner ce mot. " **Je n'aime pas être observée, c'est tout.** "

" **Je ne serais qu'un démon tapi dans l'ombre** ", souffla-t-il. Tout en disant ça, Lucifer avait glissé ses mains dans le dos de sa sœur. Il ancra son regard démoniaque dans le sien, prenait un air étrangement grave.

Le cœur de la jeune femme rata quelques battements en sentant la main de son frère s'immiscer dans son dos sans crier gare.

" **Qu'est-ce que tu fais**?!", pesta Cassie en posant une main ferme sur son buste. " **Enlève ta main tout de suite**..."

Ignorant complètement la demande, ou plutôt _l'ordre_ de sa sœur, Lucifer dit, " **Je vois que tu as envie de dormir, certainement pour faire passer le temps. Vas-y** **..."**

Le démon ne la quittait pas des yeux alors qu'il glissait sa main vers sa nuque.

" **Va dormir** ", ordonna-t-il soudainement d'un ton qui, pour une personne normale, ne laissait place à aucune discussion. Seulement, il savait que la personne en face de lui n'était pas normale... et il s'attendait à s'amuser terriblement.

Malgré son anxiété grandissante face à l'attitude de son frère, Cassie décida de ne pas se laisser faire. Elle était la Princesse des Ténèbres !

" **J'irai dormir si j'en ai envie. Et figure toi que je ne suis pas fatiguée.** _ **Donc**_ **, je reste ici**." La jeune femme réprima les frissons qu'elle ressentait depuis le début en lui offrant un regard sombre et déterminé.

" **Je te prierai de t'éloigner, maintenant**."

Lucifer soupira, semblant capituler avant de se reculer. Cela surprit, mais soulagea la jeune femme. Seulement, sans crier gare, le démon revint à la charge en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras à la manière d'un prince et sa princesse.

" **Je ne te donne pas le choix** ", dit-il, ouvertement satisfait. " **Tu vas aller dormir et je vais m'assurer que tu fasses de doux rêves** **."**

En une seconde, il emmena Cassie dans la chambre de cette dernière.

 **"** **Lucifer ?! Repose-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ce soir ?** **"**

La jeune femme tenta plusieurs fois de s'échapper en forçant sur ses bras mais n'y arriva pas.

" **Lâche-moi tout de suite ! C'est un ordre**!", claqua-t-elle en frappant l'air avec ses pieds tout en essayant de se libérer. Elle était énervée et embarrassée. Personne n'avait jamais eu l'audace d'agir de la sorte avec elle.

" _ **Dommage**_ **, je ne suis pas l'un de tes domestiques. Je n'ai aucune raison de t'obéir** ", indiqua-t-il, amusé.

Lucifer s'approcha du lit alors que sa sœur continuait à se débattre dans ses bras, en vain. Il la posa dessus et pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner, il l'allongea immédiatement pour la bloquer.

" **Même si tu es la Princesse des Ténèbres, tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance contre moi à ce jeu-là** ", rappela-t-il avant d'ajouter, souriant, " **Je vais m'occuper de toi**."

Cassie grogna face à la réponse de Lucifer.

" **Peut-être, mais je suis l'héritière du trône. Tu dois m'obéir ! Alors, lâche-moi !** **",** s'emporta-t-elle en essayant d'esquiver l'atterrissage sur le matelas, en vain. Elle grogna encore plus en sentant son frère la bloquer contre lui tout en la maintenant allongée.

" _ **Tu dois m'obéir**_!" imita le démon, moqueur, avant de tourner vivement Cassie sur le lit pour la mettre sur le ventre.

" **Non, non, non ! Tu ne vas rien faire du tout. Je suis une grande fille et je n'ai besoin de personne pour me dire quoi faire**!" La jeune femme tenta plusieurs fois de se faufiler sous l'emprise du démon, de glisser sous ses bras, de le repousser avec ses pieds, de se courber pour l'éloigner, etc...

" **Ne bouge pas** ", ordonna-t-il subitement, sérieux. Lucifer bloqua entièrement sa sœur contre le lit, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Cette dernière sentit qu'il utilisait sa forme norme pour arriver à ses fins.

 **"** **Lucifer** **!"**

" _ **Cassie**_ !" imita-t-il encore une fois, retrouvant son air moqueur.

Sans même réellement s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme laissa échapper un petit rire amusé face au ton moqueur qu'employait Lucifer. La situation était certes très déconcertante et énervante pour la jeune femme, mais elle ravivait une certaine complicité entre eux.. Après tout, ils étaient des démons. Des petites bagarres de ce genre étaient normales, voire anodines.

" **Tu fais chier !** "

" **Langage, Cassie**!" gronda faussement le démon, imitant ouvertement leur père. " **Ce n'est pas digne de la Princesse des Ténèbres**!" Lucifer ricana, amusé par l'allure bonne enfant que prenait leur altercation.

" **Enlève-toi de moi, tu ne peux pas m'obliger à dormir, c'est complètement stupide**!", s'emporta-t-elle à nouveau avant d'essayer à son tour de contrôler sa forme noire pour contrer Lucifer.

Lorsque la jeune femme tenta de se dérober, le démon réagit immédiatement en raffermissant son étreinte.

" **Pas si vite, ma jolie**..." sourit-il. " **Tu ne vois pas que tu es piégée ? Ce serait malpoli de t'enlever** **."**

" **Oui et bien la Princesse des Ténèbres en a marre de toujours se tenir à carreaux** ", pesta-t-elle malgré son sourire amusé tout en essayant de se défaire du démon. Après plusieurs secondes de lutte acharnée, celle-ci laissa un lourd soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres, épuisée par leur petite bagarre. Elle n'était pas habituée à cela et ses muscles se faisaient déjà bien sentir. Dans un dernier espoir, elle tenta de prendre appui sur ses coudes pour se relever et repousser Lucifer qui était au-dessus d'elle mais n'y arriva pas. Son corps avait perdu toute son énergie et elle dû se résoudre à rester bloquée sous l'emprise de son frère.

" **Je sais que tu t'amuses mais ça commence à me saouler ! Je ne dormirai pas, peu importe ce que tu tenteras pour me dissuader** **"**

Lucifer sourit en coin, espiègle, avant de dire, " **Je t'assure que tu vas dormir, Cassie. Peut-être que pour une fois, je m'offrirai également ce luxe pour être au plus proche de toi**..."

Comme pour illustrer ses paroles, le démon déshabilla subitement la jeune femme, la mettant en sous-vêtement. Encore une fois, sa vitesse prit Cassie de court. Elle eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux quand elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait presque plus rien sur elle.

" **Tu caches de belles choses sous tes vêtements, petite sœur**."

Les pupilles de Cassie se rétractèrent dès qu'elle comprit dans quelle situation elle était. En temps normal, elle prenait soin de ne jamais regarder son corps dans un miroir car cela la dégoutait à chaque fois. Le fait de se retrouver en sous-vêtements face à son propre reflet était déjà très dérangeant, alors être face à quelqu'un d'autre était un véritable cauchemar. Elle se redressa immédiatement sur son lit. Sa force soudaine réussit à repousser Lucifer qui tomba presque du lit. La jeune femme enroula ses bras autour d'elle pour cacher son corps qui tremblait légèrement.

" **Lucifer**!", hurla-t-elle. " **Rends-moi tout de suite mes vêtements ! Et cette fois, c'est vraiment un ordre !"**

Après s'être rattrapé de justesse, le démon se leva du lit en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches comme si de rien n'était. Il haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

" **Allons, allons... Ne me dis pas que tu es pudique. Pour un démon, c'est le comble de l'ironie** **..."** Il sourit face à l'expression qu'affichait sa sœur avant d'ajouter, " **Te rendre tes vêtements ne changerait rien, étant donné que j'ai déjà vu ce qui m'intéresse. Par contre, tu peux mettre ta tenue de nuit** **...** "

" **Ferme ta gueule, je ne ris plus du tout là** ", pesta Cassie. Lucifer ne l'avait jamais vu aussi énervée. L'air semblait même avoir quelque peu changé. La jeune femme tourna son visage sur le côté pour essayer de voir où était posé son pyjama mais celui-ci était plié sur une chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un grognement pu se faire entendre alors qu'elle serrait les poings.

 **"** **Donne-le-moi tout de suite**." Sa voix tremblait par la rage qui était en train de la submerger. Lucifer pouvait jouer avec elle, mais ce genre de geste était formellement interdit. La nudité partielle ou complète de Cassie n'était pas un terrain de jeu. Il fut assez surpris et décontenancé par cette facette cachée de sa petite sœur, mais il n'en montrait rien. Il devait garder l'image qu'il s'était toujours donné.

Il attendit avant de finalement dire, " **Je vais le chercher**."

À ces mots, il alla prendre la tenue de nuit de Cassie avant de la lui rapporter. En se rapprochant, il ne l'avait pas quitté du regard une seule seconde. C'était un regard neutre, sans émotion.

 _"_ _ **Pourquoi est-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi ressemble-t-elle tant aux humains ?**_ _"_ se demanda-t-il.

Lorsque Lucifer fut assez proche de Cassie, celle-ci lui arracha son pyjama des mains avant de l'enfiler à une vitesse ahurissante. Elle se retira ensuite hors du lit, furieuse tout en s'éloignant de son frère. Elle n'avait _vraiment_ pas apprécié ce geste.

 **"** **Ne me fais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ?! Jamais** **!"** La voix de la Princesse était profonde, froide. Elle semblait se contenir pour éviter de créer un carnage avec ses pouvoirs.

Prudemment, il se rapprocha de sa sœur sans la quitter du regard. Il essayait de se faire sincèrement rassurant, mais ce n'était pas vraiment dans son domaine de compétence. Néanmoins, il fit de son mieux.

Pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles, Lucifer hésita avant de dire, " **Calme-toi** …"

" **Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça !** ", hurla-t-elle en serrant férocement les poings.

" **Je n'avais aucune mauvaise attention** ", reprit-il. " **Ce geste anodin pour moi ne l'est pas pour toi, j'ai bien compris maintenant**."

Le corps de Cassie tremblait encore un peu et ses bras étaient entourés autour de sa taille, comme pour continuer de cacher son corps. Son regard était figé vers le sol, elle ne clignait pas des yeux, ses pupilles étaient rétractées et des frissons désagréables lui glaçaient le sang.

" **Je me fiche de savoir si tu avais de bonnes ou de mauvaises intentions ! Je ne veux plus jamais que tu poses les yeux sur moi**!" Les paroles de Cassie étaient exagérées mais elle s'était sentie extrêmement mal face à sa nudité partielle. Elle se dégoûtait elle-même et savoir que quelqu'un d'autre avait pu poser le regard sur ses courbes la paralysait comme jamais.

 **"** **Ne t'approche pas de moi, reste où tu es ! Je veux rester seule** **!"**

Au vu de l'expression qu'affichait Cassie, cette dernière ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer. Lucifer allait devoir la forcer gentiment, pour de vrai cette fois.

" **Je ne peux pas te laisser seule. Pas après ce qu'il vient de se passer** ", contredit le démon, embêté. " **Je veux te montrer que je ne te veux aucun mal** **."**

Vivement, il vint prendre sa sœur contre lui de la façon la plus protectrice possible. Il serrait fortement son étreinte, l'empêchant de se retirer.

" **Tout va bien** **..."** souffla-t-il.

Cassie s'effraya et retint sa respiration tout en se crispant dans les bras de son frère. Immédiatement, elle tenta de plier ses bras pour poser ses mains sur le buste de Lucifer dans le but de le repousser mais il la tenait bien trop fermement pour qu'elle puisse faire le moindre mouvement.

" **Non, Lucifer. Arrête ça. ! Je veux être seule, tu m'entends ? Laisse-moi tranquille, tu as fait assez de dégâts pour ce soir !** " Etrangement, la voix de la jeune femme qui aurait dû être sèche et glaciale était en réalité tremblante et tourmentée.

" **Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça** ", insista-t-il, chuchotant près de son oreille.

Lucifer emmena rapidement sa sœur sur le lit sans la lâcher une seconde tout en la maintenant dos à lui. Ils se retrouvèrent alors allongés l'un contre l'autre.

" **Dors** ", souffla-t-il.

Il posa sa main sur la tête de Cassie, calant son visage contre son torse. Il la tenait toujours fermement, l'empêcher de partir. Les mains de la jeune femme se retrouvèrent rapidement maintenues dans son dos tout en étant allongée de force et contre son gré.

" **Ferme les yeux** **..."** ajouta-t-il presque inaudiblement.

Aucun mouvement n'était possible, elle était totalement maîtrisée par son frère. Son caractère têtu n'aidant pas, elle essaya tout de même de se faufiler sous son emprise mais cette fois, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence que Lucifer ne lui laissait aucune échappatoire possible. Alors qu'elle aurait dû se sentir menacée et entrer dans une rage folle, Cassie se sentait protégée. Le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas le contrer et que sa force de démone n'ait aucun impact sur lui l'empêchait de se laisser aller à ses pulsions de colère. C'était frustrant et relaxant à la fois.

" **Lâche-moi. Je ne tolère pas ce genre d'attitude. Je veux que tu me libères immédiatement**." Sa voix était faible, lointaine. La jeune femme disait cela uniquement pour essayer de garder un minimum de crédibilité face à son rang de Princesse.

" **Laisse-toi aller, Cassie** ", souffla-t-il. " **Arrête** **de te battre, ferme les yeux... Dors** **."**

Tout en manipulant subtilement la jeune femme pour qu'elle décide de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée, Lucifer se faisait protecteur tout en posant une main sur les yeux de sa sœur. Tout signe menaçant avait disparu, laissant place à un vrai grand frère. Cassie en avait besoin. De plus, il devait absolument retrouver sa confiance. En restant avec elle toute la nuit, elle allait comprendre qu'elle ne risquait rien avec lui. Du moins, pas consciemment...

Cassie ne se débattait plus, ou du moins sans grande conviction. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se laisser aller contre lui ou se battre comme la véritable Princesse qu'elle était supposée être. Elle devait être plus forte et téméraire que n'importe qui et la voilà qui venait de se faire maîtriser par Lucifer sans même réussir à le contrer plus de quelques secondes.

Le démon commença à caresser doucement le corps de sa sœur, l'incitant à se laisser aller dans le sommeil. Elle était épuisée, elle avait impérativement besoin de se reposer.

Il ne parlait plus, laissant les gestes communiquer pour lui. Il ne voulait pas risquer de la mettre à nouveau en colère alors qu'il l'avait maîtrisée.

Lucifer respirait doucement malgré le fait qu'il n'en ait pas besoin, permettant à Cassie de caler sa respiration contre la sienne.

Malgré les efforts de la jeune femme pour rester éveillée, le sommeil fut plus fort qu'elle et elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir contre son frère. Il veilla sur elle toute la nuit, l'observant avec attention, caressant de temps en temps sa joue ou sa nuque lorsque son sommeil devenait un peu plus agité. Il aimait profondément sa petite sœur même s'il savait qu'il allait jouer avec elle et certainement la pousser à bout plusieurs fois, mais c'était dans sa nature.


End file.
